A Cat Comes A-Calling
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Macy and Sage, along with a few certain Dog-like Aliens, must not only figure out a cure for Tommy when being infected by an animal infused serum but must also stop a feline foe Macy thought she would never see again. Co-written with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


**Another collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy, Tommy, and the villain they face (who will make their debut in this story) belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Cat Comes A-Calling**

Somewhere on the roads of Staybrook, a truck was making a midnight delivery to one of the most important business companies out of the state. Inside that truck contained numbers of top secret blueprints and experimental serums that are considered extremely dangerous. One person was driving while the other was in the back to keep everything secured.

Unbeknownst to them, just a few miles ahead, a silhouetted female figure was running and leaping from one rooftop to another in the town of Staybrook at night. She appeared to be very athletic, do to all the spectacular flips. It didn't take long for her to stop. She went to the edge and kneeled down, watching and waiting for the truck to go through a particular street.

"At last, I will have my revenge," the mysterious person said out loud, taking out a picture from her pocket while smirking evilly. "No doubt fate had brought me to this place after escaping from that prison cell, thanks to an annoying hero girl back home. Soon, once I accomplish this steal, you will be my newest addition to my pet collection. Maybe even more," she chuckled maniacally.

Just then, the truck was now into her sights.

"Right on schedule. Time to make my move," the mysterious person said out loud, before looking at the photo one more time before putting it away with a menacing smirk, "Wish me luck."

She kept on the truck's tail until she was close enough to make an incredible acrobatic jump and land on top of the moving vehicle. Although most people would have slipped off by now, this specific person had claw-like nails to keep hold.

Soon, the truck slowed down to make a quick stop at a gas station. The driver got out of the truck to refuel for the long journey.

With the driver busy, the female figure took this as an advantage. She came down from the truck, knocked on the back door, and hid. When the person securing the back cargo opened the door and became visible, the female figure knocked him out with what looked like a metal yoyo that punched him in the face. She then dragged the unconscious man back inside the truck and began her search for what she desired.

"All right, little serum," she spoke in a low voice while scanning around the place. "Where are you hiding?"

It wasn't long before she came across a crate with a pentagon symbol on it. The figure used her nails to pick the lock that was safeguarding the valuable items inside. Once she heard a click, she removed the lock and opened the crate to reveal four glass beakers corked with yellow liquid that was glowing.

A devious smile spread across her face. "Ah, there you are."

She took one of the beakers and replaced it with a different one from her pocket. Then, she closed the crate and placed the lock back to make it look untouched.

Suddenly, the figure heard the driver coming back. Still needing a little more time, she grabbed a whistle and blew on it. It was a silent whistle. Although silent to humans, the whistle created a noise that attracted a clowder of stray cats. This, of course, was a distraction to keep the driver busy long enough for the female crook to put everything back and escape without getting caught.

The mysterious thief climbed up the fire escape until she reached the roof. Standing under the moonlight, her grin grew bigger when watching the truck leave.

"Talk about a purr-fect getaway," she merely chuckled once more before lifting up the serum from her pocket. "Now that I got what I came for, it's time to begin my next step."

The little bandit secured the serum and left into the darkness, managing to drop a picture to reveal a photo of a certain Brunette: Macy Monroe.

* * *

The next day, around morning, Macy and Tommy were heading over to the Grant Mansion while just chatting.

"All I'm saying is that it would be neat to have powers like one of the aliens we've encountered. Ben Tennyson gets to change into them all the time," Tommy spoke.

"Yeah, because he has a gadget built by a crazy smart alien from another planet," Macy reasoned. "You don't need super powers to be a hero, Tommy. A true hero's power comes from within."

"I guess," Tommy shrugged. Although his sister was right, Tommy always wondered what it would be like to change into something and have actual powers like a real hero. That would be so cool.

As the two stepsiblings were walking across town, the same mysterious figure from last night was hiding in the darkest alleys. She started pouring the serum in a strange, enhanced dart before placing it in her right gauntlet. Once inside, the female figure held out her right wrist and patiently kept still.

"Just a little more...," the mysterious girl quietly said, waiting for her target to be in range. She only had one shot at this.

Macy and Tommy had just stopped to admire a new book at the bookstore, giving the mysterious girl her chance.

"Now!" the mysterious figure said, shooting the dart at Macy, aiming for her exposed neck.

Unfortunately, luck was not on the shooter's side. Coincidently, at that same moment, Macy noticed one of Tommy's shoes was untied.

"Seriously, Tommy, how many times do I have to tell you to work on your shoe tying?" Macy huffed, bending down just enough for the dart to fly over her head, ricochet off the store window, and hit Tommy in the side of the neck.

"NO!" The mysterious girl snarled, as Tommy shouted while rubbing his neck in annoyance.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Stop being such a baby. I'm not tying your laces that hard," Macy argued, not even looking up.

Turns out, the dart that got Tommy turned into a robotic flea, moved around to his back and then down before the boy could feel it.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Macy continued, now standing up after finishing Tommy's shoes. "Now come on. Let's keep moving,"

After leaving, the mysterious figure became aggravated on what just happened.

"Fur balls! I can't believe I missed!" Cursed the furious female, still hiding in the shadows. She was angry that the dart got the young boy instead of the brunette girl. Although upset, her mood slowly changed when thinking about the situation. "Hmmm...I may not have hit my actual target, but that doesn't mean I still can't use her little brother as part of my fun plans. And I guess he would make a better pet to keep," she chuckled, smirking evilly to reveal a few fangs.

* * *

Sage was laying in the late morning sun in his wolf form, enjoying the warmth on his back when he heard the sound of the front gate opening. Picking up his fur covered head from the soft grass, he saw Macy and Tommy walking up the drive way. Standing up, he barked and began running towards them, once reaching them, Sage pounced on Tommy licking his face. However, what happened next completely surprised Macy and Sage.

 _HISS! SPIT!_

Sage jumped back, feeling a wet glob on his muzzle after hearing the odd noise from Tommy. Lifting up his front paw, he wiped his muzzle, finding spit in his fur. Somewhat shocked, the wolf looked at Tommy as he surprisingly got to his feet.

"What was that for, Sage!?" Tommy asked, storming past them. Sage turned to Macy, having a questionable look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Sage questioned to himself while looking at Macy, his head cocked to one side.

"I don't know what got Tommy to act so rude. Must be still cranky from waking up in the morning," Macy shrugged. "Or mad about me tying his shoe laces for him when coming over. For someone who doesn't like to be treated like a baby, he sure still acts like one."

Sage snorted, then shifted to human form.

"Okay, maybe. But seriously, hissing and spiting in my face?! Honestly, for a second, he reminded me of Mrs. Powalsky's cat down the road," Sage said, wrapping an arm around Macy's shoulders. "Hope you two are hungry. Dad made bacon and grilled cheese sandwiches, along with tuna fish if bacon isn't your thing."

"Mmm, sounds yummy. Tommy and I love grilled cheese sandwiches. Better hurry before my brother hogs up all the bacon," Macy said, licking her lips before giving her wolf boyfriend a friendly smile.

Sage gave a playful growl before kissing her cheek and heading to the door. Once inside, however, they came upon a sight that neither of them expected. Tommy was voraciously scarfing down one tuna sandwich after another, completely ignoring the bacon grilled cheese ones. Whampire and Blitzwolfer were watching, open-jaw shocked at Tommy's appetite.

Sage's mouth hung open in surprise. "Uh, Macy, I thought you said Tommy was mad crazy for bacon?"

"He is," she replied, whom was equally shocked as everyone else. "Whampire, did my brother ticked you off so much that you hypnotized him into eating all the tuna sandwiches as punishment?"

Whampire shook his head, amazed as Tommy ate another Tuna sandwich. "No. I told him I made bacon grilled cheese and tuna sandwiches. He went over to the table, sniffed the bacon sandwiches, made a sour face, then sniffed the tuna ones, and started going to town. Funny thing is, no one likes my tuna sandwiches that much."

Sage nodded in his agreement. Very few liked Whampire's tuna sandwiches. Most preferred his bacon grilled cheese.

"Uh, Tommy? Are you feeling okay?" Macy questioned, a little weary about her brother's behavior.

"I'm doing fine. I just have this craving for these sandwiches," Tommy answered, still munching on his fishy breakfast.

Macy just stared, too speechless and stunned. What had gotten into Tommy to act so bizarre?

Sage looked at him curiously, stepping to the other side of the table while grabbing one of the tuna fish sandwiches and holding it up. This was to catch Tommy's attention, who instantly snatched it and eating it hungrily.

"Macy, come see this!" Sage said, a small amount of concern in his voice.

Macy stepped closer, standing beside Sage as her boyfriend took another sandwich and dangled it in front of Tommy's face, making the boy look up. It was then that Black Rebel noticed what the shape shifter was showing her. Tommy's pupils were slit, like a cat's or snake's eyes. It was also, at that moment, that two sets of three whiskers sprouted from beside his nose. Sage jumped back slightly as Tommy snatched the sandwich, pulling Macy back with him.

"What in the name of the Celestialsapien court!?" Sage slightly hollered, caught off guard by the sudden sprouting of the whiskers.

"My brother is turning into...into a cat?!" Macy shrieked, who couldn't hold her horror.

Sage decided quickly to do a final test just to be sure. Going quickly to a table drawer, he pulled out a small laser light that one of his cousins had been playing with. Carefully, he pressed the button on the laser, placing a tiny red dot beside Tommy's plate where he slowly moved it in a circle. Almost instantly, Tommy dropped his sandwich and began slapping the table, trying to get at the light. It wasn't until Sage had moved him to the middle of the living room near Sage's feet did Tommy look up worriedly.

"What's happening to me?" Tommy asked nervously.

As if summoned by his declaration, black pointed ears sprouted from the top of his head, his nails grew out like claws while black fur sprouted on his face and hands, and a black tail twitching to life as it erupted from his backside.

That did it. Macy, whom followed Sage out to the living room, couldn't take it anymore. After watching her brother transform, she let out a scream of horror.

"Whoa! I've turned into a cat?!" Tommy exclaimed, looking at his new form.

Sage quickly brought Macy over to a lounge chair, helping her to sit down as his father and uncle came into the room with his aunt, Rachel, came after hearing Macy scream.

"What happened to Tommy?" Rachel asked apprehensively.

"We have no idea, Aunt Rachel. He looked like himself when he and Macy arrived but was acting off. It wasn't until he had his tenth sandwich that we started noticing the changes. The fur and tail just happened a second ago." Sage explained as he crouched down in front of Tommy, reaching up and rubbing one of his ears, earning a purr from Tommy.

Tommy's face went to surprise again. "Did I-I just purr?" He stammered.

Sage nodded. "Well, this is some sort of something. Tommy, do you feel okay? Anything feel...off? Other than the obvious?"

"I feel pretty good. But I will say...This. Is. The greatest thing ever!" Tommy exclaimed with excitement, pumping his fists in the air. "I am a werecat!"

"Are you crazy?!" Macy finally screamed, now standing back up from her panic. "Mom and Dad are gonna freak when they see you like this! We have to turn you back right now!"

"No way! Being part cat is the best! I can do so many claw-some things. Check it out!"

Instantly, Tommy leapt into the air, doing a flip as he landed skillfully on the top of the couch.

"Tommy, be careful!" Sage said, going over to get a hold of Tommy.

"Can't Cat-atch me!" Tommy said, smiling as he leapt off the couch and ran upstairs.

"I'll get him!" Blitzwolfer said, going on all fours and racing up after Tommy.

Sage sighed. "Okay, so Tommy has become a werecat. Macy, did anything odd happen before-?" Sage didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pounced on from behind by Tommy.

"I have no clue! We were just walking over here, then stopped to look at a new book being displayed at the bookstore, then I tied Tommy's shoes even though he complained for no reason, and that's it!" Macy answered, brushing her hair back in complete anxiety.

"Ha-ha! I never felt so feline!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping off Sage and continued running, now on fours.

That got Macy to groan and facepalm, lowering her head and shaking. "Oh, great. I hate when he uses cat-puns every time a situation involving cats occurs," she deadpanned.

Sage groaned as he got up from the floor onto his knees. "So, this could be either completely random or Tommy could have messed with something."

He watched as Tommy leapt up onto a china cabinet and playfully whisked his tail, keeping out of the reach of Blitz's paws.

"Tommy, did you mess with anything in the mansion that was alien looking?" Rachel asked, trying to help Blitz corner Tommy, only for the cat boy to leap, doing a mid-air flip over their heads and landing behind them.

"No, meow'am, I haven't. Swear on my nine lives," Tommy said, continuing to smile like a Cheshire cat.

"Ugh! Stop with the cat puns! They are not that funny!" Macy shrieked in agitation, nearly pulling her hair from frustration. "We are dealing with a serious situation and you are just fooling around like a little kitten who just finished eating sugary treats. This is driving me insane!"

"Don't you mean-," Tommy started with a sneaky smirk.

"Tommy! Don't. You. Dare. Say it!" The Brunette warned with a hand plus finger pointing at him, as if telling him to stop.

"Driving you catty?" He finally said, laughing while hugging his stomach.

"THAT'S IT!"

Without warning, Macy lunged at her brother with fury! But it turned out Tommy was quick enough to jump out of the way, causing Macy to crash into Rachel and Blitzwolfer.

"Well, that move was not up to scratch," he said, now on the floor trying to get that irritating itch from his back. "Ugh! That stupid itch again! Why won't it go away?! It's been on my tail since this morning!"

Sage, having enough of Tommy's antics, quickly shifted into his wolf form, growing as a large as a horse to where he got a hold of Tommy by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey, let go of me, you mangy mutt!" Tommy exclaimed, hissing and trying to swat Sage, but to no avail.

Getting back on her feet, Macy glared. "TOMMY! Bad kitty! No insulting my boyfriend!" She scolded, waving and pointing a finger at her cat-like brother, who just stuck his tongue out in response.

Rachel got up with Whampire's help. "Sage, be careful. You don't want to hurt him," the older woman said.

"It's alright, Rachel. Tommy is in perfectly safe fangs," Whampire said calmly while everyone, except Macy, looked at him like he was nuts.

"Yeah, wolves have mouths like Golden Retrievers. They can grab things in the gentlest way, even though they look like they're rough but really, they aren't. So, Sage could mouth an egg without breaking its shell," Macy explained, with a small smile. Seeing everyone's confused faces, she said, "Sage told me while picking up tomatoes outside."

Sage gave a small nod before giving a stern growl after sniffing the air. Without putting Tommy down, Sage moved towards Frankenstrike's lab confidently, acting if he wasn't willing to waste a moment.

"My son must have something," Whampire said.

"Well, we better follow so we don't get left behind," Rachel said, moving in hot pursuit with Macy right beside her and the Galactic Monsters following behind.

"Oh, I hope you know what you're doing, Wolf Boy," Macy muttered in concern.

* * *

Frankenstrike was rather startled when his nephew came in with a slightly struggling Tommy in his jaws, but grew concerned as the wolf placed him on the exam table and then pressed a button on it as the shackles on the table came to life and pulled Tommy down to where he was spread eagle on it.

"Sage, what's going on? Why is Tommy like this? What happened?" Frankenstrike asked worriedly as he began to scan Tommy and run tests. Sage quickly shifted back to his human form as Macy and the others came in.

"Tommy has been drugged with something. I caught an unfamiliar scent on him when I had him in my teeth," Sage said as Tommy squirmed on Frankenstrike's lab table.

"Drugged?! How!? Who would do such a thing?!" Macy exclaimed, not believing any of this.

"Hey! If I'm gonna be stuck in this paw-sition, will someone take care of this itch on my back? I thought for sure I stopped it on my neck after Macy went down to tie my shoes," Tommy said, still shaking around to scratch the itch by rubbing his back against the table.

Sage went over and, after putting on medical gloves, pulled Tommy's shirt up, instantly spotting the little nuisance. Grabbing a pair of tweezers, the shifter pulled what looked like a flea off of Tommy's back and dropped it into a lidded Petri dish.

"This is what I was smelling on Tommy. It carries a female's scent, along with the scent of cats and the drug that I mentioned earlier," Sage said, putting the 'flea' under the microscope and activating the monitor, showing the flea was mechanical with small needle pincers.

"Seems we found our delivery system. Also, our time of first injection," Sage growled angrily. "Now all I need is the who and I can go show the mistake this person did by attacking my family."

"Well, we have quite a few enemies that are able to do this who...enjoy it." Rachel growled at the last bit, clenching her hands. "Dr. Animo, for one."

"Nyancy Chan has a thing for cats. I can testify to that," Blitzwolfer said, crossing his arms.

"Dr. Psychobos is another in that ball park," Frankenstrike said, studying the flea, enlarging the image more.

Sage then noticed Macy looking closer at the bug and, for a faint instant, recognition crossed her face.

"Macy, you know who did this?" Sage asked worriedly as he took Macy's shaking hand.

"I may not know any of the following criminal creeps you people are talking about, but I might have a guess on who we're dealing with," Macy started, keeping a stern look. "Sage said he had the scent of a female from Tommy, along with a hint of cat. And look at the designs of this flea. They're made of advanced tech. And, as I recall from my dad, there have been a few late-night robberies going on from secret labs and military trucks coming by here for the past few weeks. The person we're dealing with is someone who is not just into cats, but also very smart, has a thing for stealing tech in her own catty way, and nearly athletic as me. Someone I hoped to never to see again back home in New York."

Sage squeezed Macy's hand with his left as he draped his right arm over her shoulders.

"Who, my guiding moon?" He asked, pulling her into his embrace for reassurance.

Closing her eyes in angry, Macy opened them to answer, "...Sia Miranda Ease. Otherwise known as Catsandra Feline."

Rachel and the Galactic Monsters looked at each other in confusement, not sure who this villain was.

Sage's eyes narrowed as he saw the anger on Macy's face. "Who is she? Why would she do this to Tommy?"

"She's a sneaky bandit teen who prefers copycatting people's greatest skills and using them to steal what she desires," Macy explained. "Very experienced with metal yo-yos as her weapons and expert gymnast, along with self-defense fighting skills in her own catty style. The first time I tangled with her was when she once stole the blueprints of a secret military weapon called the Chameleon Project; a pair of skinny metal bracelets that are advance weapons to help users mimic anyone's moves within seconds. All it takes is a single touch on the chosen opponent and every skill the opponent knows will be transferred into the user temporarily. Unfortunately, it also had a side-affect that, after using it on the someone for just a few seconds, the victim is left slowly weakened," the Brunette rubbed her arms uncomfortably, "If continued longer, the user's opponent would be unconscious for a few days until their energy returns. She used them while disguised as a head cheerleader holding try-outs for the best girls that had the moves to steal so she could retrieve a priceless jewel at a museum without activating the alarms. Of course, at first, I didn't know who was behind the stolen blueprints and tech. Just that it was someone who was around my age and went to the same school as me, due to following her there during a chase." She sighed, about to regret the next part of this memory as she gently facepalmed in embarrassment. "The only way to figure it out was...going undercover in trying out for the cheerleading squad."

The Shapeshifter nodded his head in understanding. He and everyone else have known Macy long enough that joining the cheer squad was the last thing the tough Brunette wanted. She wouldn't try out unless there was a good reason. And Sage could only imagine how much she dreaded on doing this mission.

"She copied you," he said, as he pulled Macy closer, almost completely hiding her with his arms and body.

Macy slowly nodded. "After I figured out it was the head cheerleader, I did my best to make sure she didn't steal any of the girls' moves by pushing them away and ruining the routines on purpose. Although it worked, Sia was furious. So, seeing me as a nuisance, she harshly kicked me out. Once in the clear, I went as Black Rebel to go back, only to find I was already too late. During our small battle in the gym, she managed to steal some of my signatures, including the Silver Star Death Spiral. From every touch, I slowly began to grow weaker. I thought for sure that I was done for, until a certain someone of my family pulled the fire alarm and activated the sprinkler system that not just short circuited Catsandra's wristbands, but also gave her an electric shock. From there, I finished her off and turned her in to the authorities."

Sage smiled, looking down at Tommy. "I bet I know who that certain someone is. So, you think this is revenge meant for Tommy? Did she know that he was the one that short circuited her scheme?"

"I'm not sure. For all we know, that drug could have been meant for me instead of him. She doesn't even know I'm Black Rebel, though. That I'm sure of. But what I want to know is how she ended up here and managed to find me?"

Sage's eyes narrowed again. "How, indeed."

Unbeknownst to them, as they spoke, the robotic flea's eyes had begun flickering red until becoming solid. Then, with a small snip, a blade emerged from its pincers and quickly cut a hole big enough to get out of the Petri Dish. Crawling underneath the group's noses, it jumped from the desk to the table then made its way to right where Tommy's skull and neck connected, taking a bite and imbedding itself into his skin. Tommy, who had been listening, suddenly felt a sweep of anger flow through him as his eyes glazed over as he looked around.

"Return, my pretty kitty-kitty," Feline's voice appeared in Tommy's head.

Obeying her command, Tommy retracted his long claws and managed to cut the shackles from his wrists, then the ones from his ankles. Before anyone could do anything, he ran out of the lab in all fours again before letting out a loud hiss.

"TOMMY!" Macy exclaimed, going after him.

Sage snarled, shifting to wolf form and running after him, not even slowing down. As he got beside Macy and grabbed the back of her shirt, he swung her mid-stride up onto his back as he returned into his pursuit. Getting into the sunshine, Sage tore across the grass, keeping tight to Tommy's tail.

"I will not lose you, little brother." Sage thought to himself as he gave a low growl and tried to get closer to get a hold of Tommy as he had before.

* * *

After such a long chase, Macy and Sage managed to end up following Tommy in going inside an abandoned warehouse. Keeping distance while coming to a halt, Macy got off Sage and walked forward.

"Something tells me that our cat burglar is in there. About time we take Catsandra down for using Tommy like that!" Macy said, clutching her fist. She then got out her backpack to reveal her costume and Sage's. "Luckily, I know two certain heroes to give her a little catnap for the job. You ready, Sage?" she asked, smirking.

Sage growled, revealing his fangs in confirmation. Abruptly, Sage's ears perked up at hearing bushes rustling behind them. Standing in front of Macy, Sage gave a small growl, sniffing the air. Like night shifting to day, the grey and white wolf's posture relaxed as a familiar and an unfamiliar face came into view. It was Blitzwolfer and an orange creature that walked on all fours with a large mouth and what looked like gills on its neck.

 _What are you guys doing here?_ Sage thought, stepping closer and sniffing Blitz's paw.

"Rachel figured you two could use some help in this cat fight. This is Wildmutt, a Vulpimancer with exceptional tracking skills," Blitzwolfer said, resting a hand on Wildmutt's back.

"Impressive little guy, isn't he?" Macy stared at the Vulpimancer with curiosity, cocking her head a bit. "Where are his eyes? How can he tell what's coming or where to go if he can't see?" She asked.

"The gills along his neck are his sense of smell. Wildmutt's 'vision' is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly," Blitzwolfer answered calmly.

Sage stepped forward, sniffing Wildmutt. _So basically, like a bat or dolphin,_ he thought to himself, looking at his...uncle?

"Interesting," Macy said, getting a bit closer to the new alien she was meeting. "Uh, hey, boy. Do you...know who we are?"

As an answer, both Sage and Macy got big slobbery kisses on their faces. Sage stepped back quickly, shaking his head and body, relieving himself of the wet moisture.

 _What is it with everyone and spit or slobber on my face?_ Sage asked himself as he looked at Macy.

"Gah! Gross! A simple nod or something less slobbery would have worked, too, you know!" Macy exclaimed, totally disgusted on what just happened.

Wildmutt gave an odd sound before nudging each of them towards the building.

Sage, understanding, nodded, knowing that they should hurry.

Getting the message, Macy went to somewhere private to switch from her regular clothes into her Black Rebel clothes.

"Okay, now that we got to know each other, let's suit up and take Catsandra down," Black Rebel said bending down to tie the black bandana around Sage's neck, covering the collar to make him her crime-fighting partner called Saber. "Be warned, though. This cat girl has a few tricks up her sleeve, so don't underestimate her like I once did."

Sage growled as he perked his ears up. Carefully, Sage took Macy's hand in his fangs and led her to one side of the building while Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt took the other side. The Black Rebel and Saber entered through a broken window, finding themselves in a small office. Instantly, Sage sniffed around, soon noticing a file sticking out of a drawer. Gently taking it in his teeth, Sage brought it to Macy.

 _This is new,_ Sage thought as he nudged the file with his muzzle.

"Never would have pictured my cat nemesis as a great organizer," Macy spoke. "Then again, with Catsandra, I don't know what to expect."

Sage looked at the design of the flea and what looked like the formula of the drug she had used on Tommy. Sage nosed at the bottom page, noticing a white lily-looking flower on the bottom corner.

 _What about that page?_ Sage gave a small quiet whine.

Macy checked the page and read it. "Huh. It's a rare flower called the Moon Flower. According to Catsandra's notes, it the cure to counteract the drug mixed with cat DNA infused serum she used on Tommy." She looked at the page while cocking her head. "Saber, correct me if I'm wrong, but does this flower look familiar to you?"

Sage looked at the flower again and nodded. Leaping up onto his hind legs, Sage nuzzled where he knew the gift for Macy hung hidden underneath her costume shirt. Then, jumping down, he pawed at his hidden collar before looking at Macy.

Seeing what Sage was pointing at, Black Rebel gasped in realization. "Of course! The Lunar Meadows! It has tons of those! We can use one of the flowers and give it to Frankenstrike so he can make a cure for my brother!"

Sage nodded, wagging his tail. But then, a cruel laugh was heard, making him stand defensively and growl. Edging closer to a cracked open door where he peered out, he spoted a cat-themed girl gently stroking Tommy's cat ears as she sat on an old table with Tommy settled in her lap.

The girl was none other than Catsandra Feline.

She was a teen girl, just like Macy said. Her catsuit resembled the colors of an actual Siamese cat; light brownish white with her gloves, boots, and neck line the color black that was zipped up by a gold zipper with a yellow bell hanging on, located at her neck. She wore a sharp, dark brown mask around her yellow oblong pupil eyes (she was using contacts to make her cat-like. Same with her fake cat-like fangs in her mouth). Her hair was dark blonde with a few light brown highlights, having it held back in a high ponytail and the sides covering her ears. Her gadgets and weapons were black goggles that resembled cat ears when hanging on top of her head, retractable metal nail-like claws on the tips of her gloves, a metal belt around her waist with a cat face buckle, and two metal discs, one each on her sides.

"What a purr-fect kitten you are," Catsandra purred, as she stroked Tommy.

Sage felt like he was going to be sick as he watched Catsandra stroke Tommy. A rumbling growl deepened in his throat.

"What is it, Saber?" Macy asked, following her wolf friend's gaze only to stare in complete shock and disgustment. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Who's my favorite kitty witty? Is it you?" Catsandra cooed, giving the cat boy a little tickle under his chin and then his stomach.

"Hahahahaha! Sure am!" Tommy laughed, squirming a bit with glee.

Sage growled, his hackles raising and his fangs being revealed fully. This was just sickening.

"I feel ya, Saber. We so have to stop this madness. You confront her from the front as a distraction, I'll take her from behind," Macy ordered.

Sage backed up for a moment and whimpered before licking his paw and wiping it on his face like a cat.

 _What about Tommy?_ Sage asked, giving another whimper.

"Don't worry. Although Catsandra has slight control of him, he's still has the personality of an actual playful kitten. We can use it as an advantage without hurting him. Just follow my lead," she replied, now quietly making her move.

Slowly, Sage stepped into the room, staying into the shadows for a second when he spotted an old pipe laying on the ground. Smiling, Sage took it into his mouth and happily trotted over to Catsandra and Tommy. His tail wagging in the air playfully, as he walked up. The Shapeshifter watched Tommy stiffen and Catsandra look displeased plus disgusted at Sage's presence. Acting a little bit cocky, Sage dropped the pipe to the ground, making a large noise before barking and pushing the pipe towards them.

 _Come on! Let's play!_ Sage barked, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his tail playfully thumped on the floor.

"GAAAH! What is that filthy creature doing in my new lair?! This is for felines only!" Catsandra shrieked, trying to shoo away the big wolf. "Get out, you mangy mutt!"

"Don't worry, my Meow-nificent Master, I'll protect you from this no-good savage!" Tommy got out of Catsandra's lap and crawled towards Sage, hissing and swiping his claws in defense.

Sage fought not to laugh at the sight of Tommy or to give him a look like he had lost his mind. Instead, Sage got down into a play bow and wagged his tail, barking playfully. Meanwhile, his ears caught the sound of figures up in the rafters. Doing small unnoticed sniffs, Sage found Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt up above.

 _Don't do anything, guys, unless we need it,_ Sage thought as he continued to act like he wants to play. Springing to his feet, he barked and started trotting around the still-hissing Tommy, going into a play bow, then jumping up barking and moving to another spot. _Come on, Tommy. Come get me._

The young cat-like boy let out a defending meow, ready to pounce on the wolf if he tried to get anywhere near Catsandra. "You want to mess with my Cat Lady, dumb dog?! You'll have to bite me first!" Tommy snarled, now making his move.

Sage gave a very slight wolf smirk as Tommy pounced at him, only for Sage to jump out of the way and quickly took a hold of Tommy again by the scruff of his neck. His fangs began carefully scraping the flea away from Tommy's neck and succeeded. The little flea tried to move, just to be stepped on by Sage's paws. The wolf smirked at seeing Catsandra's flabbergasted look on her face. He also had a smile in his eyes as he listened to Tommy groan when he started to come to, along with the sight of Macy sneaking up behind her, only a few inches from behind Catsandra.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?! RELEASE MY PET!" Catsandra shouted getting up from the desk.

"Ugh, my head. What just happened?" Tommy groaned, then saw the cat criminal and his sister behind her. "Catsandra?! Black Rebel, what is going on?!"

"Huh?" Catsandra turned around to see Macy and immediately ducked from her side-thrust kick, followed with keeping distance and a fighter stance by doing a few back flips. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Black Rebel. Should have known you were behind this. I thought for sure I wasn't gonna see you again," the Feline Female sneered.

"That makes two of us. What are you even doing in Staybrook? I thought I put you behind bars in New York!" Macy said, pointing her index finger at her while glaring.

"Oh, paw-lease! No cage can hold this cat," scoffed Catsandra, admiring her claws. "Besides, after I escaped, I hitched a ride in a traveling plane that lead me to this place. With a fresh start, I was able to steal so many good priceless and advanced items under this town's nose. Not to mention take in helpless strays that were abused and underappreciated by those heartless monsters. Let alone humans."

"But turning an innocent boy into your pet?!" Macy continued questioning, nearly losing her temper on that. Sage growled in agreement, his body hunching a little as he kept Tommy in his mouth.

"That was an accident. My original plan was to use the mind-control flea plus cat serum on the young boy's obnoxious sister and make her rob all of the most purr-fect jewels for me so she can get in so much trouble plus become the jail's newest prisoner. A seamless revenge on the one who ruined my first scheme and delayed me so much for you to arrive!" The evil crook hissed. "During my stay here, I managed to find her. It was as if fate wanted me to get back at that stupid Brunette!"

Now Macy was seriously growling in anger, her fists clutching hard. Sage fought hard to not clench his teeth, knowing Tommy was safer in his mouth than anywhere else at this time.

"Unfortunately, I missed. Of course, even though I didn't get my actual target, her brother seemed way more fun and amusing. I was actually thinking of keeping him as my sidekick or cat criminal companion. I always wondered what it would be like to have a little kitten brother," Catsandra continued, smirking her catty teeth.

Sage snarled through his mouthful. Finally having enough, the wolf shapeshifter set Tommy down and moved to being on top of him, protectively snarling and showing his distaste of the feline villain. Soon, two other growls joined him. Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt jumped down from the ceiling, landing on either side of Sage, who stalked forward, leaving Tommy with Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KITTY LITTER?!" Catsandra screamed, totally surprised by the sight of these unusual dogs. "I thought the first dog was ugly, but these menacing mutts take the cake," she decided.

"Those guys are more than just dogs! And they're not ugly!" Macy defended, taking out her twins Sais by twirling them. "They're my new friends who are gonna kick that pathetic tail of yours!"

"Oh, really? I must say, Rebel, I am very surprised. I always take you as a loner," she brought out both her metal yo-yos and started spinning them. Her yellow eyes in a stern glare at her enemies. "If it's a cat fight you want, then it's a cat fight you'll get!"

"Bring it on, Feline!" Macy yelled, now lunging at her.

Sage watched worriedly as his love took on the feline warrior. The Black Rebel deflected the metal yo-yos, moving into close-quarters fighting. With careful sight, Sage watched as Macy went toe-to-toe with the cat lady. His fur standing on end as his fangs remained revealed as the fight grew more intense.

Then, out of nowhere, one of Catsandra's yo-yo's string wrapped around Macy's ankle and, with a swift yank, pulled Macy off balance until Catsandra pounced on top of the Black Rebel.

"Get your claws off me!" Macy snarled.

Catsandra laughed in triumph. "Foolish, Rebel. Have you learned nothing from our first battle? I know practically all of your moves," she exclaimed.

Just then, the alien dogs and Sage growled, about to make a move.

"Don't come any closer, you stupid dogs! Unless you want Black Rebel to get cut into pieces and infected with my poison claws," Catsandra threatened, lifting one of her clawed hands.

"Don't listen to her, guys! She's just bluffing!" Black Rebel grunted, still on her archenemy's hold.

"You sure about that?" Smirking, Catsandra used her free claws on a nearby palm tree plant. In result, the palm tree withered and died instantly. "One scratch and this Black Rebel will be Dead Rebel," she cackled.

Sage snarled, angrily feeling his hackles stand more on end. He had to do something. His mate was being threatened. It was then that he felt someone crawl from underneath him. Looking down, he spotted Tommy slightly hidden underneath his crouched form. Instantly understanding, Sage stayed low, giving another snarl before leaping at Catsandra. However, instead of leaping at her, he leapt above her, landing on top of the desk the cat villain had been sitting on.

Catsandra made a move to laugh, but never got the chance as a black-haired body slammed into her and knocked her off of the Black Rebel. Sage instinctively jumped down and took hold of the villain's throat, stopping her struggling instantly.

"Huh!? What the hairballs?!" Catsandra questioned, totally confused and angry. "Who did that?!"

"I did!"

Lifting her head a little, Catsandra became utterly shocked to see Tommy, whom was now helping Macy back up on her feet.

"You?! B-bu-bu-but why?" she asked, feeling betrayed. "How could you do this to me? I gave you the abilities of an actual cat! I thought you liked being my little kitty partner?!"

"I may like having cat powers, but that doesn't mean I want to be used as part of your psycho kitty plans in doing evil things! Besides, you were trying to get my sister, not me! I'd never help someone who tried to hurt my family and friends!" Tommy answered, totally steamed about the truth behind the Female Feline's scheme.

Sage gave a small smile before giving a rumbling snarl, catching Catsandra's attention.

Tommy smiled. "Not only that, but you seemed to have really annoyed the heroes of this town. Saber there is not very friendly to people who try to hurt members of his pack." The dog snarled, tightening his grip a little bit more. "However, maybe if you say 'Dogs rule and cats drool', he'll let you off easy."

Sage stared menacingly down at Catsandra's scared face, his teeth vibrating as he growled threateningly.

"NEVER! I am not one to insult my precious feline kind!" Catsandra managed to say in anger, still kind of terrified on the inside.

Sage snarled louder, resting one of his paws on top of Catsandra's chest, his eyes narrowing as he added a little more pressure to her neck.

"Come on! Do you really want to be wolf chow?" Tommy asked, motioning to Blitzwolfer and Wildmutt who were stalking closer to Sage.

"Black Rebel, save me! Stop them!" Catsandra demanded, looking pleadingly at Macy.

"Hey, you got yourself into this mess, Feline. The only way to make them stop and not become their personal dog food is saying what they want to hear," Macy told the cat criminal, raising her hands up in defense. She did her best not to laugh nor smirk about all of this, but that was getting hard not to do.

Blitzwolfer licked his chops, looking at Catsandra like she was a rare delicacy. Wildmutt drooled a lot as he sniffed Feline's hands, giving one a lick. Sage, meanwhile, felt his stomach do an audible growl, remembering he had not gotten to eat lunch. Somehow, that was the catalyst for Catsandra Feline.

"DOGS RULE, CATS DROOL! DOGS RULE, CATS DROOL! DOGS RULE, CATS DROOL! PLEASE, DON'T EAT ME! PLEASE!" The villain shrieked.

Sage smiled as he released her neck for a moment, only to pinch a nerve in it and, less than a second later, knocking her unconscious. Sage looked up at Macy, seeing her and Tommy holding back laughter while Blitzwolfer was already on the ground, clutching his stomach in laughter.

"THAT WAS PRICELESS! Nephew, you won the best scare. You may even outdo your dad!" Blitzwolfer laughed.

Macy finally let out her laughter, holding her stomach and covering her eyes. "Oh, mahahahan! Di-did you see the look on her face?! Ha-Ha! You three were amazing! I've never seen Catsandra so scared like that! Oh, I wish I recorded the whole thing."

"I already did," Tommy smirked, holding up his phone. "Consider it as an apology for being such a rotten cat to all of you earlier."

Smiling, Macy gave her cat brother hug. "You really are the best little brother I could ever ask for," she said, snuggling her face to his furry one.

"Even if I did have a bit of a mean cat-titude?" Tommy questioned, who couldn't help but do another cat pun.

Chuckling, Macy replied. "Obviously," she said, deciding to let that cat pun slide as she was just glad her brother was okay.

Sage barked and moved over to the siblings, growing little bigger and gently pulling them each close for a hug. His head draped over each one of their shoulders.

 _I'm just glad you're both safe,_ Sage thought, giving a worried whine.

"I can take Catsandra to the police station while Wildmutt takes Tommy to the Mansion," Blitzwolfer said, giving a smile as he hog-tied the cat villain up.

"Good idea. And while you do that, Sage and I will get the flower to cure Tommy," Macy responded. She then looked at her cat brother sympathetically. "That is, if he wants to be human again."

"You kitten me? After what just happened, I think I'm willing to turn back into my regular normal self than remain in this new form. It's exhausting. Besides, what good is being a cat if I end up hissing at my friends and turning down good grilled cheese sandwiches for tuna sandwiches?"

"Don't forget the cheesy cat puns that annoy me to no end," Macy added.

"Ehhh," Tommy shrugged, seeing no problem with that one.

Sage barked his agreement as he picked up Tommy and placed him on Wildmutt's back before he laid down to let Macy mount. The shapeshifter gave one more growl at the unconscious villain before leading the way out of the building.

* * *

"Let's see...it says that these flowers like more watery areas and shade. So, let's look close to the oak tree and the pool," Sage, now back in his human form, said a little while later as he looked over the file.

"It has to be around there, Sage. The last time I came here, I remember seeing them while enjoying our romantic evening picnic," Macy replied, following her boyfriend.

Sage looked around the millions of flowers before noticing a small group of the white and silver-looking lilies that stood on the edge of the pond.

"Macy, over here," he called.

The Brunette came to her Wolf Friend's side, now seeing the gorgeous plants he spotted.

"Sage, you found them! You found the Moon Flowers!" She replied with happiness.

Sage smiled. "Okay. So, does it say it's the whole plant we need or a specific part?"

Looking back on the file, Macy checked and answered, "According to this, it's the roots from the plant we need to make the antidote. That's odd. I always thought it was just the petals from it or the entire flower as a medicinal cure, not the roots,"

Sage smiled, shaking his head. "So, parts of a plant work better than others. Like, for instance, burdock root when placed on a wound helps with pain and infection, while leaves from the aloe plant can help with sunburn."

He carefully dug around the plant and brought it out carefully with the roots intact before placing the plant in a bag.

"Okay, let's get this back to Mansion," he said, smiling before shifting into his wolf form and letting Macy climb aboard once more.

Smiling, Macy hopped on and held on tight. "Hang in there, little brother. We're on our way to cure you," she said out loud with determination.

A short time later, Sage turned back human, sat at one of the tables with a mortar and pestle in hand as he ground the roots down into a paste, adding tiny bits of water as Frankenstrike instructed.

"It's looking good. Now, with that, we add mixtures of kingsoil and mulberry powder," Frankenstrike said, putting together the three ingredients and mixing them until a bright pink paste was made. Taking a large spoonful of it, Frankenstrike held it in front of Tommy's mouth. "Open up."

Tommy just closed his mouth, moving back, and turned his head away from the spoon-filled cure. "Sorry, Frankenstrike. I can't help it. I'm not one to consume medicine. Both normal and cat form. It also smells weird," he complained.

Sage sighed, but slowly got up and pinched Tommy's nose closed. Quite quickly, the ten-year-old opened his mouth to breathe and that gave Frankenstrike the moment to stuff the medicine in Tommy's mouth, which he swallowed instantly.

"See? Not so bad," Sage said, holding back a laugh at the look on Tommy's face.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who gets to drink it," Tommy remarked in disgust, brushing his tongue with his fingers to get the taste off his mouth.

Sage smiled as he noticed Tommy's catification was going quickly away. "Well, it may not taste good, but it's giving the cat in you the can."

Rachel held out a mirror so Tommy could see his ears and whiskers were gone while his eyes were back to their normal shape. Tommy then noticed his nails were back to normal with no trace of the fur or tail had ever been there.

"I'm back to being me!" Tommy said, smiling. "Never thought I would be so happy to be normal again."

Sage smiled, ruffling Tommy's hair. "Depends on your definition of normal, but I'm glad to have my little brother back. You as a cat was disastrous for my health," Sage said ruefully, as he rubbed his back where Tommy had pounced on him before.

"Heh, sorry about that. Guess that serum made me a bit more hyper than usual, as if I had a bag of catnip sugar cookies," Tommy apologized, chuckling while rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Sage smirked. "Eh, it was worth to see you eat twenty of my dad's not-so-famous tuna sandwiches."

Everyone chuckled as they remembered the young man going to town on the sandwiches.

"Yeah, I can't believe you ate all of them like that without getting sick," Macy chuckled.

"I know. It was like I hadn't eaten in days. I'm surprised I didn't barf while doing all those jumps and flips after consuming them," Tommy admitted, laughing at the memory. "But, honestly, they didn't taste so bad. You think Whampire can turn one of those tuna sandwiches into a pizza?"

Macy couldn't contain her laughter, grasping on Frankenstrike to keep balance. "He's back to normal alright," she said through her uncontrollable laughing fit.

Sage chuckled before sniffing the air, making his own stomach rumble. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry and I smell grilled cheese with bacon with my name on it. So, if you excuse me," Sage said, smirking as he shifted in wolf form and took off down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up! I haven't eaten a grill cheese sandwich all day! That bacon is so mine!" Tommy shouted, running after Sage to the kitchen.

Macy, whom just finished her laughing scene, shook her head with a smirk. "Yep. It's good to have everything back to normal."

* * *

Somewhere in the CPD prison cells, a dark shadowy figure stood from a rooftop, watching Catsandra Feline pacing around her cell, looking angry and seeking revenge in her thoughts.

"Ugh! I can't believe I got beat by that Goodie-Goodie Rebel again!" she said in rage, stomping, "It's not fair! I would have destroyed her instantly, if it wasn't for those strange dog creatures and that cat traitor boy!" Catsandra groaned, now sitting down hugging her legs with her head down in sadness.

The figure smiled as he pulled out a small card, skillfully throwing it into the celled window. Feeling and hearing something touch her side, Catsandra looked down at the piece of paper questioningly before reaching and opening it.

"' _ **Two are better for hunting than one,**_ " it said.

Although not sure who wrote this, the Cat Criminal knew that someone wanted her. Someone to assist her revenge. Someone to give her a chance to escape, when the time is right. With that, Catsandra smirked, hiding the note as her eyes narrowed in a cat-like fashion.

"Whoever you are, I hope to meet face to face so we can work together," she quietly said, staring at the night window.

* * *

 **Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
